Talk:Friday's Child (episode)
Shooting Script? Does anone have access to shooting scripts of this episode (not transcript, these I have)?Because I just watched the episode and never heard the name "Duur". And I also can't identify the actor as he has almost no appearences listed on imdb.com. However, there is a named man called "Deem" killed by the Klingon. Could it be the same character and they just forgot to edit the credits? Kennelly 17:13, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) :How many Capellans were killed by the Klingon? --Alan del Beccio 17:22, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Only two, said Deem and Maab. Kennelly 20:04, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) 2265? How does this episode also take place in 2265, as well as 2267? I didn't think this was a time travel episode. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:01, 7 January 2007 (UTC) : There's a flashback with McCoy on Capella IV.--Tim Thomason 03:10, 7 January 2007 (UTC) I really think a flashback does not count as the episode taking place in 2265. Otherwise would require a dozen years. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:13, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Actually, that does not explain it. McCoy was stationed Capella IV in the 2250s, not 2265. He was on the Enterprise in 2265. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:28, 7 January 2007 (UTC) : Piper was on the Enterprise in 2265. McCoy was on the Enterprise by 2266. The fact that he was wearing a post- uniform suggests a date of no earlier than 2265, or no later than 2266. It's not set in stone though.--Tim Thomason 03:37, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Which version of the poem? I found two versions of the poem, but which version does this episode refer to? Older version: Monday's child is fair of face. Tuesday's child is full of grace. Wednesday's child is loving and giving. Thursday's child works hard for a living, Friday's child is full of woe. Saturday's child has far to go. But the child that is born on Sabbath-day Is bonny and happy and wise and gay. Newer version: Monday's child is fair of face. Tuesday's child is full of grace. Wednesday's child is full of woe. Thursday's child has far to go. Friday's child is loving and giving. Saturday's child works hard for a living, But the child who is born on the Sabbath Day Is bonny and blithe and good and gay. So is Leonard James Akaar "full of woe" or is he "loving and giving'? The James Blish novelization in Star Trek 3 has the older version, but can we confirm this as the one that D. C Fontana hand in mind? *On the title page of the April 20, 1967 first draft of this script, Fontana quotes the poem and uses the "full of woe" version. In fact, her version differs slightly from both of the above (final line is different from both). Here is what she typed, offset as she did on the page: "Monday's child is fair of face. Tuesday's child is full of grace. Wednesday's child is loving and giving. Thursday's child works hard for a living. Friday's child is full of woe. But the child that is born on the Sabbath Day is brave and bonny and good and gay." (HARPER'S WEEKLY, 1887) Sir Rhosis 05:13, 4 March 2007 (UTC) *Twelve years later, I've uploaded a scan of that title page, but cannot get it to load onto the article. Anyone care to help me? The scan is called "Friday's Child Title Page." Sir Rhosis (talk) 06:44, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Removed notes I have removed the following background note: :It seems unlikely the Capellans were a warp-capable species, given their rather primitive nature, making the entire episode a major violation of the Prime Directive. It is possible that the Klingons' interference voided the Prime Directive anyway, but it still seems unlikely. Aside from the fact that the above comment is an opinion, the fact that the Capellans' warp status was never discussed makes it irrelevant as a background note. --From Andoria with Love 07:00, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Removed nit :* In the scene in the tent with Akaar, Maab says that some people will not bargain with Earth men. Akaar stands up and asks if Maab wishes to fight him. When it shows a close-up of Akaar, he's sitting down right after standing up, but in the next frame he's standing up again. Removed. Nit, nit, nit ... -- Bridge 11:24, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Another removed nitpick: In some shots in the bridge, the Enterprise schematics next to the elevator door is shut off. --31dot 01:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Grant :* is the only ''Enterprise crewman killed in this episode.'' Why is this relevant? Other episodes had one Enterprise crew casualty as well, but we don't cite them. - Bridge 14:25, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Removed The score for this episode bears a striking resemblance to the score for The Man From U.N.C.L.E.' s "The Test Tube Killer Affair." Both scores were composed by Gerald Fried in the summer of 1967. I've removed this as an uncited similarity- without proof there was a deliberate attempt to imitate the other show, it shouldn't be in the episode article. I could see such a passage being on Fried's page.--31dot 22:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Kirk Called James The statement, "This is the first of only two times that Kirk is ever addressed as James; the second time is in 'The Savage Curtain,'" seems to ignore that in "Where No Man Has Gone Before," the mutated Gary Mitchell repeatedly calls Kirk "James." Granted that "Where No Man" was filmed before the series production schedule, but the episode was aired during the original network run. "Friday's Child" therefore is the second of three times James was used. Never mind that Kirk almost always introduces himself as James. 08:15, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Additionally, in the first season episode "Shore Leave", when Spock is talking to Kirk about a crewman in dire need of rest and recreation, he refers to him as "James Kirk".-- 02:01, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Removed These are swell and all... * This is the only TOS episode in which Uhura calls Scotty by his nickname. Uhura also referred to him as such in the TAS episode , as well as (when waiting to be transported out of the USS Enterprise reactor room) and several times in . * Including the doctor's flashback of his father's death in , addressing a Vulcan in ''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, and his encounter in with the salt-creature of M-113 disguised as his old flame Nancy Crater, Kirk's and McCoy's playful boasting about being the namesakes of Leonard James Akaar marks one of only four times McCoy is ever addressed as "Leonard". This is the first of only two times that Kirk is ever addressed as "James"; the second time is in , where he is so addressed by the simulacrum of Abraham Lincoln.'' But they aren't really that unique if there are 3 examples per each so-called "only" reference. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:59, April 13, 2017 (UTC)